


A Promise Is A Promise

by sidhe_faerie



Series: "AG_Fics" 2013 Fic Battle 2.0 Team Edition [30]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agravaine’s plan to break up Arthur and Gwen fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Is A Promise

**Title:  A Promise Is A Promise**  
 **Author:**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, Agravaine  
 **Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.  
 **Word count: 612**  
 **Summary:** Agravaine’s plan to break up Arthur and Gwen fails.  
 **Author’s notes:** NO BETA please excuse the mistakes. I look forward to your comments.  
 **Prompt from lillypad9090:** Arthur breaks up with Gwen deeming her "inappropriate" Gwen decides to runaway. Arthur must stop her and convince her to stay before its too late

 **A Promise Is A Promise**  
Merlin burst into Gwen’s house and saw her packing. “So it is true you’re leaving.”

“There is nothing for me to stay for now, Merlin.” Gwen said.

“There is Elyan. You have been apart so long. I thought you would want to stay together now.” Merlin said.

“I do but I would just see Arthur and be sad all the time. He called me inappropriate.” Gwen said as she shoved the last of her clothes in the sack.

“That sounds like Agravaine and not him. Give Arthur time to see that he was wrong. He will come around.” Merlin said. He was actually thinking of giving the King a good kick in the bum for this.

“I don’t think he will come around with Agravaine in his ear all the time.” Gwen said.  
Merlin agreed short of plotting the Lord’s death he didn’t know how to fix it. “Just wait until I speak to Arthur.”

“I’m leaving now.” Gwen said. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Goodbye Merlin. I will miss you.”

She walked out of the house and started down the road.

Merlin ran as fast as he could to Arthur’s chambers. Lord Agravaine was there talking about weapons.

“Sire. I need to speak to you,” Merlin said. “It’s important.”

Agravaine glared at Merlin.

“I’ll look these over and make a decision, Uncle.” Arthur said as he nodded to dismiss the older man.

Agravaine glared at Merlin again as he left.

“Now what was so important that you had to be rude to my uncle?”. Arthur asked.

“Gwen is leaving Camelot.” Merlin said.

“When?” Arthur frowned. “Why would she do that?”

“Maybe because you told her she was inappropriate.” Merlin said. “She is already gone.”

Arthur jumped up. “Which way did she go?”

“I didn’t see but I thought you didn’t care about her anymore.” Merlin said,

“What?” Arthur glared at him. “I love her.”

“’Inappropriate’ is not something you say to someone you love.” Merlin folded his arms in front of him. “You better find her and make up before Elyan comes back from patrol.”

“Saddle my horse, Merlin and shut up.” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded and had the horse ready when Arthur got down to the courtyard.

It didn’t take long to find Gwen since she was on foot. Arthur dismounted and confronted her. “Where are you going?”

“I’m not sure.” Gwen said. “Why do you care now?”

“Guinevere, I’m sorry please stay in Camelot.” Arthur said. “I need you here.”

“You promised me that when you were King we would be together. Now you break that promise because your Uncle whispers in your ear that it is not appropriate. I thought you were your own man, your own King.”

“I’m also a dollop head.” Arthur said.

Gwen laughed.

“Tis true I made that promise. Let me keep it. It doesn’t matter what others say. I am the King and they will have to live with it or I’ll banish them.” Arthur said.

“Please don’t banish anyone because of me.” Gwen said.

“Come back and we shall be together I promise.” Arthur said. “I swear it on my crown.”

“Not the ugly one?” Gwen giggled.

“Merlin picked it out.” Arthur laughed. “Let me take the bag and you can ride with me back to the palace for supper.”

Gwen handed the bag to Arthur who tied it to the saddle. He mounted the horse and lifted her up behind him. They rode through town lingering only long enough to drop off her bag.

From a window above the courtyard, Agravaine watched them ride in. he had failed. He threw a goblet against the wall in anger         


End file.
